


cover me up, cuddle me in

by littleglowbug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleglowbug/pseuds/littleglowbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack can't sleep, so naturally they one by one show up at Stiles' doorstep. Well, windowsill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover me up, cuddle me in

**Author's Note:**

> Wow- it's my first (published) fic! :D

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Stiles groaned, rolling out of his bed and stalking over to his window, throwing it open. "What do you want, Der- You aren't Derek." he raised an eyebrow at the girl standing, or crouching, on his roof in front off his window. "You're Erica. What brings you here, Catwoman?" he stepped back, inviting the beta into his room. "At midnight, might I add."

Erica shifted uncomfortably in front of Stiles, "Can I..um, sleep here? My parents are fighting and I, I mean, I haven't slept for days. I just- you're kind of the pack mom, I mean...Derek listens to you and-" 

"Derek does not listen to me, first off, and secondly, of course you can sleep here, Erica. We're pack, afterall." Stiles let out a soft sigh, throwing back the covers and moving to climb into the bed, but paused. "Do you want to borrow one of my shirts?" he took in the instant smile on Erica's face as she nodded and slid out of her shoes, socks, pants, and eventually shirt. She was standing in only her bra and underwear, but Stiles just pointed to a drawer, and watching as she opened it, sliding it over her head and smiling even more brightly as she pushed Stiles into the bed. "Um, mind unlocking my window? I have a feeling at least two more pack members are going to show up." Stiles sighed, and Erica complied. 

"Five bucks says they all show up," Erica climbed into the bed next to Stiles, immediately curling up against the boy. He smiled, draping his arm over her and drifting into a hazy sleep.

Stiles was awoken barely an hour later by Erica shooting up, growling ferally at the window. "Who is it?" he asked Erica, rubbing his eyes as she relaxed, not answering, for the offending were already stepping into the room. Jackson and Lydia. 

"Look, Stilinski, I, um, can we sleep here? I haven't, really, um...slept that well and-" Jackson was in physical pain trying to explain his reasons for being in Stiles' room at one o'clock in the fucking morning.

Stiles just chuckled, "Fine, come on in and join the party, and yes, Lyds, you can borrow a shirt." he already knew what Lydia would ask just as her lips parted to say something. She nodded, stripping in a similar fashion to Erica and whipping out a shirt of Stiles', pulling it on and immediately snuggling under the covers on Stiles' opposite side. Jackson took off his shoes and socks and pants, getting in and lying next to Erica, smiling at the touch of his packmates. 

This time, he wasn't even asleep before Allison and Scott appeared, and Allison took the fact that Lydia and Erica already donned one of Stiles' shirts that she was inherit to one as well, and Stiles supposed she'd be right in her assumptions. "Here to join the puppy pile?" Stiles slurred, exhausted. 

Scott nodded, "Isaac is outside, and he's just- he wants to come in and...he doesn't know if you're still mad at him or not." he deflated as soon as Stiles smiled and climbed out of the puppy pile with a soft 'go on and get comfortable' as he slid the window open, tugging Isaac into a hug.

"Not mad at you, go get in the bed." Stiles murmured into the golden haired boy's ear.

Isaac looked like a happy fucking puppy, and it was too easy to imagine a wagging tail and lolling tongue. Stiles chuckled, not even able to get to the bed before Boyd climbed in, took in the sight before him and joining everyone. "Now all we need is Derek," Stiles said sarcastically, not expecting (well he kind of was) Scott to smirk and jerk his chin at the window behind Stiles. "Ooooof course." he sighed, "Let me guess, you could hear the pup's heartbeats and decided to join the pile?" he raised an eyebrow, turning to face the sourwolf, who looked absolutely fucking gorgous in sweatpants and a wifebeater like damn Stiles would so-

"Stiles, stop thinking." Was Derek's response, cutting off Stiles from thinking anything that might get him too flustered. So with that, the pack scrambled to make enough room for Derek, who simply yanked Stiles down onto his chest, muttering to go to sleep, which is just what Stiles did. 

So that was how Stiles woke up at eight in the morning basically sprawled on top of Derek, whose arms were wound around the boy, Lydia spooning Isaac, who was half spooning Stiles, Jackson wrapped around Boyd, who had Erica draped over him, Scott with one arm draped over Derek's waist, and Allison curled up between Lydia and Isaac's feet. 

"Do I even want to know?" Sheriff Stilinski was in the doorway, arms crossed, "Is this a weird werewolf thing?" 

Stiles opened one eyes, looked at Derek and himself and groaned. "Sure, a werewolf thing," he smirked slightly, trying to get up, but Derek and Isaac's combined strength held him down. "I'd suggest just backing away slowly and pretending you didn't see this." Stiles said meekly, causing Derek to half smirk as Sheriff Stilinski nodded, shutting the door.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Isaac whined, knotting his fingers in Stiles' shirt and yawning. Stiles nodded.

When they all finally woke, it was around ten in the morning, and the first thing that came from any of their mouths came from Scott, "Breakfast?" which aroused a chorus of agreement, and Allison, Lydia, and Stiles all went down to start breakfast. 

"You do realize we're going to be doing this all the time, right?" Erica asked Stiles, leaning against the counter next to him. 

Stiles chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Are all three of you girls going to steal my shirts again?" he cocked an eyebrow and smiled as Erica nodded. 

"Yeah, we are." Lydia answered bluntly, and Stiles didn't counter back, which caused her to smirk.

Allison sighed contently, "I slept better than I have in days!" she exclaimed, grinning brilliantly.

"Pretty sure we all feel the same." Derek, surprisingly, agreed, sipping a cup of coffee. Stiles beamed.

"Aw, do you all miss Stiles so much you don't sleep without me?" Stiles cooed jokingly, but Boyd nodded. 

"Pretty much," he said. "Not sure why, though, might be because Derek is too stubborn to admit he's been pining over you and has strategically been avoiding you. It stressed us all out." Boyd finished. 

Stiles just stared at Boyd, eyes wide. "Um...I'm highly doub-" 

"Don't even say you doubt it or I will murder you." Jackson snapped. "Everyone knows it's true, so shut the fuck up." 

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Derek breathed out, but didn't deny the accusations.

Stiles perked up, "So you aren't denying it?" he grinned.

"No, I-"

"Derek Hale likes me." Stiles gasped out, still wearing a shit eating grin. "Awesome." 

Derek just shook his head, but Stiles didn't miss the small smile that crossed him face as Stiles clearly agreed and returned the affection. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it sucks, but I was in a hurry to post anything!! <3 I love you, I'm sorry.


End file.
